


The fall.

by Father_Ji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Ji/pseuds/Father_Ji
Summary: This is an AU of overwatch where the explosion that crippled Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison takes place before the breakdown of overwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

The battlefield continued to rage after the bomb went off. Both men laid on the ground, chests struggling to draw breath into their broken bodies. Two shallow gashes pour blood out of them over the face of the blond man, his hand still grips the gun tightly as crimson runs out over the pale face and sullying his hair in a coat of bright red, slight tears and shrapnel are seen peering out of his chest through the thick plates of steel. The other man bore the brunt of the explosion. His black attire sundered by the blast, nary a shred of clothing upon his now torn open chest. Large pieces of shrapnel jut out of his chest, the blackened steel clashing with the bright red of blood surging out of the wounds. His face bore marks as well, bloodied hole left where his left eye once was and his face covered in tiny pieces of shrapnel. His guns were strewn about him, his twisted arm merely outstretched to his compatriot as he lay across from him. The battle raging carried on for hours, the sun, once high in the sky now setting as night fell and along with it. The battle. Coagulated blood covered the two men, through sheer will they both stole breath through the encroaching hands beginning to drag them away as the sound of beeping inside each of their belts began to echo in the room. A massive opening in the side of the wall allowed the light of a full moon to illuminate their bodies as the sound of a large helicopter could be heard off in the distance rapidly approaching.  
Soon the once soft thumping of the helicopters blades became a loud cacophony of whirling blades in the night air as the aircraft landed with a screech of steel against concrete. The whirring of the blades continues to play as a door lets down and the sound of heavy thuds sprint out down the ramp and they become faster once the beast reaches the ground. The thuds rush towards the blasted apart building in wide and panicked strides and once inside a loud gasp echoed in the lit room.  
“Oh mein gott…” The deep voice trembled as its owner looked down at the bloodied mess in the center of the room before his head turned and a bellowing scream shook the roof. “DR. ZEIGLER, HURRY!” The frightened man gripped his weapon in hand and began to inspect the room carefully as to make sure there would be no ambush lying in wait for the rest of the party. He circled around the room with his back to the door with his massive hammer gripped in both hands until he was satisfied that there was no danger lying in wait. He finally turned back to look at the two broken men and his massive steel covered hand came up to cover his eyes as he began to lose his composure. Soon after the sound of six rapidly approaching pairs of footsteps could be heard entering into the room. His hand lowered and he gripped his hammer once more as he steeled himself to gaze upon his friends still lying in pools of coagulated blood before him. A blonde woman was at the head of the group, followed by a man of small stature, a dark skinned woman and three other men with two wheeling gurneys over the wreckage on the floor and into the room. The blonde woman began to issue calm orders.  
“Be careful as you lift them into the gurneys, we do not want their wounds reopening, they are near the brink and even the slightest push will send them over the edge.” She says in a soothing tone as she begins to look at the two men, her face a soft while she watches the small group of orderlies begin to lift the men onto the gurneys one by one, they each grunt in acknowledgement. She walks to Reinhardt and places a small hand onto his massive steel-clad chest and almost whispers to him. “It is going to be ok my Reinhardt. Jack and Gabriel will be fine.” She coos with a soft smile and pats his chest. The man’s face darkens as he looks down at her.  
“I pray that you are right Angela.” He hoped. “It was my fault this happened, I could feel an ominous tension in my scar before the two of them left to investigate this building.” Glistening tears begin to stream down his cheeks and he kneels. “I-It’s my fault this happened, I should’ve stopped them.” He stammers out as his beard becomes wet.  
“No Reinhardt. It is no one’s fault, you know how hard headed those two are.” The dark skinned woman’s chimes in a luxurious tone. “And I will scold each of them accordingly once they are better.” She declares as she reaches Reinhardt’s hunched form and cradles his head. “Now let us stop this crying and get them back to base.” She states before taking Reinhardt’s face between her hands and pats his cheeks lightly, to which he nods and stands tall. His vigor restored. The small man standing at the opening of the room merely grunts before turning and making his way back to the aircraft.  
“Thank you Ana.” He says with a nod before making his way back to the aircraft.  
“Thank you as well Captain Amari.” She declared softly while watching the hulking beast of a man make his way back over to the carrier. “You always did have a way with calming that beast.” A soft smile spreads across her face.  
Ana nods. “Now, let us be off, we must get the two of them back.” She says, to which Angela nods and hurries ahead of Ana. Before leaving, Ana looks down at the dried spots of blood and the images of the bent and twisted bodies of her comrades flash before her. A tear drips down her face and is quickly wiped away before she steadies herself and makes her way back to the carrier. Once inside the steel beast lifts off into the night air once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside Ana scans the cabin and sees Angela speaking to one of the orderlies while the other two are pushing IVs filled with blood into Gabriel and Jack. Reinhardt has taken a seat across from the scene and is staring stone faced at his comrades while torbjorn merely sits beside him, cross armed and scowling. She then walks to Reinhardt and takes a seat beside the man and her eyes look to Angela, the once serene mask slowly breaking as she listens to the orderlies report.  
“Dr. Zeigler, both Commander Morrison and Captain Reyes are far beyond critical condition. The wounds they sustained and blood loss have…well, I do not know that even with the blood transfusions we are administering now will be enough to keep them stable until we return to base.” Heart monitors are being attached to each men now and the slow beat of hearts plays in the background. Both men’s solemn beeps get slower by the second. Angela’s brow furrows as she begins to think. “It is a miracle that these two have even lasted this long, but Dr. you must also real-“   
“Enough!” Angela snaps. Her eyes glance to each of the mangled bodies, each man only identifiable by the tattered clothing laying upon each of their bodies. Both of the men’s faces nearly unrecognizable. She lifts a gloved fore finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose. The beeping becomes slower and slower in the cabin, the piercing sound wrenching through each person. Everyone’s eyes have fallen on Angela as the bags of blood drain slowly into each of the men, the shrapnel sticks out of their chests still and the incessant beeping of each man’s heart is filling each person’s mind. Angela lets her hand fall to her side and she steels herself with a sigh.   
“We are losing them doctor!” The two orderlies tending to each of the men shout in unison as silence grows between each heartbeat.   
“I had hoped that it would not come to this.” A begrudging tone in her voice. She turns to the orderly that had reported on the men. “Bring me my bag.” To which he nods and hurriedly walks to the large red leather bag. Angela looks to each of the people in the cabin, her gaze lingers on the two crumpled men in the gurneys before she speaks. “What you are all about to witness is an experiment. A new procedure if you will.” She states as she withdraws two vials of golden liquid. “What you are about to see is not to be shared with another soul.” She retrieves two syringes and begins to fill them with the golden elixir, the cabin now stone silent save for the occasional beep. Just as the two syringes become filled with the liquid the two men begin to flat line and she walks to them. The sharp clicks of her heeled boots crack through the air and echo in the room. “I will not allow a silly concept as death to take my friends.” At this, everyone’s eyes in the cabin widen as she plunges each of the syringes into the two men’s chests and the golden fluid flows deeply into their bodies. Golden light can be seen coursing under their skin through the cracked and dried blood. She withdraws the syringes and waits. A sheen of sweat beginning to gather on her face, not even a breath being taken in the room until. Two gentle beeps resound in the room and before long the two men’s hearts are beating far more powerfully than before. Angela wipes away the sweat and releases the breath she had been holding. She turns, hands the orderlies the empty syringes and goes to sit beside Ana.   
“What…what was that?” Reinhardt whispers. “That was no ordinary medicine Angela.” His voice becoming barely more than a whisper.   
“An experiment.” She sighs, her eyes are closed now. “With bringing those at the brink or who have even crossed over into the next world back into our own.” Angela reclines in the seat. “It will keep them alive inside until we get back to base and I can operate on the two of them. Now please Willhelm, I would like to rest for a moment in silence.” She mumbles, the cool of the steal soothes her nerves and she soon slips into sleep.  
Ana is leaning her head against the wall. “They say that heroes never die, right Reinhardt?” She looks over at the strong features of the massive man. He nods. “I believe that tampering with fate as Angela has may not benefit us in the way we want.” She muses in a dark tone and exhales deeply. The rest of the ride is kept in silence as the orderlies tend to the men, cleaning their wounds and faces of what they can without causing any discomfort.  
“Devil’s magic I say.” Torbjorn mumbles to himself as he fiddles with his beard.  
The helicopter pushes on into the night towards the base, the constant sound of the blades chopping through the night plays a dull melody for the cabin. The rest of the ride is calm, save for the soft snoring of Angela and soft clinking of medical supplies mixed with constant beeping. Soon they arrive at the watchpoint and the two men are wheeled out of the carrier quickly towards the medical bay and Angela follows them.   
“Reinhardt, if your armor has any issue at all, you know where to find me.” Torbjorn states to which Reinhardt nods to him and the small man scurries out of the carrier.   
Reinhardt and Ana are the last two to leave the aircraft. The pair walks to look out over the night sky, a full moon shines down on to the two of them. Reinhardt stands like a stone sentinel, his hammer rests at his feet and Ana stands beside him. Both of their eyes are wistful and weary.   
“I never expected those two to ever…”   
“None of us did. I do not know how overwatch is going to fair when those two awaken.”   
“You feel it too.” Reinhardt reaches up and a metal finger traces over his scar. “Something is coming Ana, and I do not know if we are going to survive it.” Ana stays silent at this for a moment.   
“Do not dwell on it for too long my dear friend. There are bridges we shall cross when we come to them. For now, do not stay out here too long, Angela has enough patients to worry about for now without a large German catching his death out of here.” She says with a smile as she looks up to Reinhardt, their gazes meet and Reinhardt nods.   
“Of course Ana.” Reinhardt answers with a small smile, to which Ana smiles back and turns to walk inside of the building, the massive man’s head turns to watch her. The night goes on, the moon slowly begins to set and Reinhardt remains, his thoughts are tumultuous for the remaining hours until the sun begins to rise and he decides to retire to his room, a long shadow cast in front of him as the rising sun casts a golden glow on the face of the watch point.


End file.
